Showtime!
by xX-Onigiri-Xx
Summary: What would happen if Naruto found out about yaoi? Would you like to ask him? Click to find out more!
1. Showtime!

_Have you ever wondered what would happen if Naruto found out about all of the yaoi fanfics and pics people create nowadays? Well, here is my hypothesis, DISPLAYED IN A GAME SHOW!!_

**Me: (**Walks on stage and sits in a comfortable blue chair. Waves at audience and smiles.) Hello, everyone! Thank you for joining me today! I also brought my friend, Emily! (Waves hand in the direction Emily comes walking in.)

**Emily: (**Quickly walks onto the stage and sits in chair next to Asia (me) while blushing.)

**Me: **Go ahead, Emily! Say hi to the audience!

**Emily: (**Hesitantly looks at audiences and smiles.) H-hi!

**Me: (**Laughs.) Anyways! Today's show is about what would happen if Naruto found out about yaoi!

**Emily: **I hate yaoi! It's so nasty!

**Me: **I hate it, too! Especially Naruto yaoi! (Makes a disgusted face.)

**Emily: (**Laughs.)

**Me: **Anyways, I would like you all to meet our guest, the star himself, Naruto! (Waves in the direction Naruto walks in, opposite the side Emily walked in.)

**Naruto: (**Sits in chair next to me.)

**Me: **Before we officially start, I would like to ask you how you feel about the show you 'star' in. What do you feel about _Naruto_?

**Naruto: (**Looks at me all weird like.) What?

**Me: (**Sighs.)

**Emily: (**Gives Naruto an annoyed look.) She said, 'What do you feel about the anime series, _Naruto_?'

**Naruto: **Oh! Sorry! Well, it's okay, I guess. I don't really like my character, though.

**Me/Emily: **Wha-!?

**Naruto: (**Laughs.) He's annoying! And I play him! If I ever met a guy that acted like my character, I'd probably kill him. When we're not on camera, I usually have to eat a lot of sweets in order to get as hyper and energetic as my character is supposed to be.

**Me/Emily: (**Starts laughing uncontrollably.)

**Emily: **Is it true you and Sasuke are best friends?

**Naruto: **Yeah! You better believe it! Sasuke is always bragging about how emo his character is when we're not on camera. He's cracks me up! I swear! One time, we actually had to replay the scene where Sasuke holds me up by the neck and is supposed to tell me how much he hates me because he is always just busting out laughing! And we didn't even know why! He was just laughing! It was so much fun!

**Me/Emily: (**Laughing extremely hard.)

**Me: **So you're practically saying that Sasuke is totally different off camera?

**Naruto: (**Smirks.) You know it!

**Me: (**Laughs.) Ok, well, let's get on with the yaoi.

**Naruto: (**Give me a confused look.) Yaoi? What's that?

**Me/Emily: **Gay stuff.

**Naruto: **Wha-what!?

**Me/Emily: (**Nods approvingly.) Yup . . .

**Me: **Here's some yaoi pic I found on the internet of you and Sasuke. (Hands him a piece of paper with him and Sasuke doing something dirty on it.)

**Naruto: (**Eyes widen and jaw drops.) What the hell is this!? WHO DID THIS!?!

**Emily: (**Starts laughing.)

**Me: **Calm down Naruto! There are a lot more out there! Fan fictions, pictures, you name it, they got it! (Smiles.)

**Naruto: (**Crumples up the paper and throws it at the audience.) Nasty ass people!

**Me: **Hey! No bad language on the show or I'll kick you off!

**Naruto: **Sorry . . .

**Emily: (**Looks at me.) Maybe we should take a break.

**Me: **Yeah. Thank you for joining us and if you have any questions for Naruto, Emily, or me, feel free to ask but please enter the request as a review! Thank you and good night!

(Everyone gets up and walks off stage.)

(Lights turn off.)

_I know, that sucked big time but seriously, if you would like to ask me, Emily, or Naruto or even Sasuke a question, please enter it as a review and I'll enter it in the next chapter. Thanks!_


	2. Lights, Camera, and the Truth!

**Me: **(Slowly walks on stage and sits in chair.) Ok, so Emily couldn't make it here today so it's just going to be me! Anyways, I had a requesty thingy from A.G. WHOAH saying I should interview Sakura to see how she feels about Naruto. I thought that this would be a good idea so I got Sakura to visit us today! Welcome, Sakura!

**Sakura: **(Walks on stage and smiles at audience.) I feel so loved!

**Me: **(Rolls eyes.) Yeah, yeah. . . don't we all. . . Just hurry up and get over here!

**Sakura: **(Sits in chair next to me.) Do you not like me?

**Me: **Not really . . .

**Sakura: **(Looks like she is about to cry.) Why? What did I ever do to you?

**Me: **(I think you worry too much over Sasuke and you're mean to Naruto for no apparent reason . . . All in all, you're annoying!

**Sakura: **(Looks away.) Where's my manager?

**Me: **Anyways! (Looks at Sakura.) How do you feel about the character Naruto?

**Sakura: **He's . . . ummm . . . annoying? Yeah. VERY annoying . . .

**Me: **(Glare.)

**Sakura: **(Anime sweat drop.) B-but off stage, h-he's really nice and fun to hang out with! Hehe . . .

**Me: **That's what I thought you said . . . So, how do you feel about the character you play in _Naruto?_

**Sakura: **Well, you are right, she is a bit annoying and a little stuck up. At least, in the beginning she was and I really wasn't very good at pretending to be stuck up but later on in the series she became very mature and. . . not stuck up so I can relate to her more now.

**Me: **(Isn't listening but nods and pretends I am.) O-kay . . . What about the character Sasuke? If he were real, would you actually have a crush on him?

**Sakura: **Probably not.

**Me: **Why?

**Sakura: **Because he's way too emo. But when we're off stage, he's so fun!

**Me: **Well, it appears as if I might need to interview Sasuke . . .

**Sakura: **(Looks around nervously.) I-is he here?

**Me: **(Rolls eyes.) No!

**Sakura: **(Sighs.) Good.

**Me: **(Rolls eyes and continues interview.) Okay, anyways, if Naruto asked you ona date, would you accept?

**Sakura: **Like, the off stage Naruto? Or on stage?

**Me: **I thought Sakura was supposed to be smart . . .

**Sakura: **. . .

**Me: **(Sighs.) The off stage Naruto.

**Sakura: **Oh! Umm . . . I just let him down nicely and tell him I just want to be friends.

**Me: **Okay well, I'm out of ideas so if _you_ (the audience) have any questions or dares or whatever, feel free to ask or dare!

**Sakura: **D-dare?

**Me: **(Rolls eyes.) That's what I said. Get over it.

**Sakura: **. . .


End file.
